Rinzen Sakuranbo
Rinzen Sakuranbo is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced, a close friend of Natasha's and is the last member to join the Replacement Mew Mew team. Within the team she is treated as a little sister of sorts, although she is still quite devastating in battle. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Rinzen comes from an upper-class home as her parents are very successful business people. However, Rinzen is often left totally alone without them as they are often off on business trips for months on end, or take holidays with their work friends and colleagues, leaving Rinzen alone with the maids and butlers of their prestigious estate. Being an only child in this situations, Rinzen is a lonely child growing up and has trouble making friends at school with her timid nature. The few friends she does have, Rinzen is very loyal to but she will never tell them if they hurt her as she fears loosing her friends. She's very sensitive and is pretty observant of small details though she never brings things up as she is so shy. Rinzen is, however, also demure and ladylike, and has a polite, loving personality. She is often treated as the younger sibling of the group, she is often not given an opportunity to stand on her own two feet. However, when she is put in a situation where she feels confident enough to act, she excels- such as how she is a very diligent waitress at the café. Apearance Civilian form As a civilian, Rinzen has dark chocolate hair, usually kept in two neat pigtails, and brown eyes. She has a round, childish face with large eyes and small nose and mouth. She's short and quite skinny. Rinzen wears the standard school uniform for girls and wears a red café uniform with an added cardigan. Her casual attire normally consists of feminine dresses and cardigans or shawls. Mew Mew form In Mew form Rinzen's eyes and hair become red in colour, and her hair is put up in two low buns. Her Mewfit is red in colour and resembles a wa-lolita dress, with a black petticoat and obi tied in a bow at the back. She has detached red sleeves and long white socks and black pumps. Rinzen also has red panda ears and a tail. Story Prior to TMMR Rinzen always found it very difficult to make friends as a young child, and was often left out of school games at play time. However she soon found herself being lumped in together with Natasha, and the two soon made a close bond by being the two oddballs of the class. Soon after they were joined by Umeko and the three have been close friends since then and she purposefully chose to go to the same middle school as them. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' Rinzen appears right at the beginning of the story, and is introduced as one of Natasha's friends. She is in the same class as Umeko and Natasha and is also with them in the Mew Mew Fan Club. as such, she is also harassed by Aoi, and instead of standing up, she ends up shrinking away behind Natasha when the older girl berates the three friends. Rinzen is not let into the secret when her two best friends become Mews, and thus begins to be estranged from them as they get more wrapped up in their secret lives. Relationships Natasha Hoshimi Umeko Takeda Mikan Koushaku Aoi Kinomi Kiiechiro Akasaka Mashumaru Skills and Abilities *Cherry Staff *Ribbon Cherry Blazing Resonance Gallery Omgrin.png Rin.png Rinwait.png Rinzen Art-trade sketch copy.png squarerin.png Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mews with Red Panda Genes Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Females Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews